Cameron Dollar (fighter)
| birth_place = Prescott Valley, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Lightweight | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Colorado Springs, Colorado | team = Fight Factory | rank = | yearsactive = 2007-present | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = 0 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Cameron Shane Dollar (born May 12, 1987 in Phoenix, Arizona) is an American professional MMA fighter. He was a competitor on SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. Biography Dollar was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona and spent some time during his high school years in Prescott Valley, Arizona before moving to Colorado at the age of seventeen. Dollar graduated from Doherty High School. He could not afford to go to college so he began training in MMA. Mixed Martial Arts Cameron Dollar began wrestling in the sixth grade. He started training in MMA partly to keep himself busy after finishing high school. He became "addicted" to the sport after signing up for a local Friday night fights event to compete against a fighter who was making passes at his girlfriend. Dollar made his mixed martial arts debut against Daniel Hinsen winning the fight via knockout. He then had a rematch against Jose Murillo and lost via decision. Currently, Dollar trains at the Fight Factory in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The Ultimate Fighter Dollar first tried to get onto The Ultimate Fighter for season eight. After tryouts in Boston, Massachusetts he felt sure that he would be on the show. He felt so sure that he sold his car and put his property into storage in preparation for the call from the UFC. He was not picked for that season of the ultimate fighter. However, he was invited to season nine of the show. In the elimination round he defeated Tom Hayden to ensure his spot on the U.S. team and in The Ultimate Fighter house in Las Vegas, Nevada. For his second fight he fought against Martin Stapleton, Dollar won the fight via rear naked choke submission at the start of round one. In Dollar's semi-final fight, he was eliminated by Andre Winner due to a triangle choke. Ultimate Fighting Championships Dollar made his post TUF debut at the finale of the Ultimate Fighter 9. His opponent was his former cast mate and UFC veteran Jason Dent. Dollar lost by submission due to anaconda choke at 4:46 of the 1st round. He was released from his contract after the loss. Post UFC Dollar made his post UFC debut on December 4th, 2009 against Kit Cope. He won the bout by submission using a Rear Naked Choke in the first round. He now will drop down and fight in the 145 division. Titles and Accomplishments *Mixed Martial Arts **Semi-Finalist on The Ultimate Fighter 9 (Lightweight) Mixed Martial Arts Record References External links *Official Website *UFC Profile * Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1987 births